The Amazing Spider-Man 2
The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (released with the subtitle Rise of Electro in some markets)6 is a 2014 American superhero film featuring the Marvel Comicscharacter Spider-Man, directed by Marc Webb and released by Columbia Pictures. It is the fifth theatrical Spider-Man film produced by Columbia Pictures andMarvel Entertainment, and serves as a sequel to The Amazing Spider-Man (2012). The studio hired James Vanderbilt to write the screenplay and Alex Kurtzman and Roberto Orci to rewrite it.78 Andrew Garfield, Emma Stone, Jamie Foxx, Dane DeHaan, Campbell Scott, Embeth Davidtz, Colm Feore, Paul Giamatti, and Sally Field star. Development of The Amazing Spider-Man 2 began after the success of The Amazing Spider-Man. DeHaan, Giamatti, Jones, and Cooper were cast between December 2012 and February 2013. Filming took place in New York City from February to June 2013. The film was released in 2D, 3D, and IMAX 3D on May 2, 2014, in the United States. The film received mixed reviews, and despite grossing over $708 million worldwide and being the eighth-highest-grossing film of 2014, it was the lowest-grossing film in the series. Plot Oscorp scientist Richard Parker records a video message to explain his disappearance. Later, he and his wife, Mary, are aboard a private jet hijacked by a man sent to assassinate Richard. The plane crashes, killing both Richard and Mary. In the present, Richard's son Peter continues to fight crime as Spider-Man. He pursues and apprehends Aleksei Sytsevich, who attempted to steal a truck containing plutonium vials. During the chase, Spider-Man rescues OsCorp Industries employee Max Dillon. Later, Peter meets with Gwen at their high school graduation ceremony, and insists he keep his vow to her father and ends their relationship. Peter's childhood friend Harry Osborn returns to Manhattan to see his terminally ill father Norman, CEO of OsCorp. Norman explains his illness is genetic, and Harry is at the age where it first develops. Norman gives Harry a small device he claims contains his life's work. The next day, Norman dies and Harry is appointed the new OsCorp CEO. He humiliates the OsCorp board, which has been privy to Norman's secret biogenetic projects for foreign military powers. Thinking that they have become friends, Dillon idolizes Spider-Man. While tending to some maintenance in an OsCorp laboratory, he loses his balance and falls into a tank of genetically modified electric eels. They attack him, and he mutates into a living electric generator. Meanwhile, Peter attempts to maintain a friendship with Gwen, but she reveals she may move to England for school. Before they can discuss it, Dillon wanders into Times Square and accidentally causes a blackout. Spider-Man attempts to calm him down, but the police fire at Dillon, making him think that Spider-Man has betrayed him before attacking furiously. Spider-Man stops him, and Dillon is taken to Ravencroft Institute. The first symptoms of Harry's illness show, and he uses the device Norman gave him to deduce that Spider-Man's blood could help save him. He asks Peter, who has been selling photos of Spider-Man to the Daily Bugle, for help finding Spider-Man. Peter refuses, unsure of what effects the transfusion would have, and although he does come to Harry as Spider-Man, he still refuses, and Harry develops an intense hatred towards Spider-Man. The OsCorp board-members frame Harry for covering up Dillon's accident, and remove him as CEO. Harry's assistant, Felicia, informs him of equipment that could help him, so he makes a deal with Dillon to get him back inside the OsCorp building. There he finds a suit of armour and other equipment made by Norman, as well as venom from the now-destroyed genetically altered spiders. The venom accelerates Harry's illness and transforms him into a goblin-like creature, but the suit's built-in emergency protocol restores his health. Peter uses information left by his father to locate the video message in an abandoned subway station's hidden lab. Richard explains he had to leave because he refused to cooperate with Norman's biogenetic weaponization plans. Peter then hears a voicemail from Gwen, telling him she was offered the scholarship in England and is heading to the airport earlier than expected. He manages to catch her and professes his love for her, and vowing to go wherever she goes, they agree to go to England together. Dillon causes another blackout, and Peter heads off to fight him. Gwen follows, and together they restore power and overload Dillon's body, killing him. Afterward, the transformed Harry arrives equipped with Norman's armor and weaponry; upon seeing Gwen, Harry deduces Spider-Man's true identity and, swearing revenge for being refused the blood transfusion, kidnaps her. He fights Spider-Man at the top of a clock tower in intense and violent fight in which Spider-Man defeats Harry, but despite his attempts to save Gwen, she falls to her death. Distraught, Peter ends his career as Spider-Man. Months later, Harry is coping with the after-effects of his transformation while incarcerated at Ravencroft. His associate, Gustav Fiers, visits Harry and breaks Sytsevich out of prison. Equipped with an electromechanical suit of armor, Sytsevich calls himself "the Rhino" and rampages through the streets. Peter, inspired by Gwen's graduation speech, confronts him as Spider-Man. Cast * Andrew Garfield as Spider-Man / Peter Parker: An orphaned teenage boy who received spider-powers after being bitten by a genetically altered spider. Peter first uses his powers to try to hunt down thekiller of his uncle in The Amazing Spider-Man but soon decides to use his powers to fight crime as the vigilante known as Spider-Man. Garfield explained that the suit that he would wear in the film would undergo a new design. Garfield hoped to bring back the theme of him being an orphan stating, "I wanna keep exploring that theme of being fatherless, being motherless, searching for purpose and finding a purpose within himself". He felt that it was a responsibility to take on the role and that he does not take it lightly.9 ** Max Charles also reprises his role as Young Peter Parker. * Emma Stone as Gwen Stacy: A high school student and Peter's love interest. When asked about Peter and Gwen's relationship in the sequel, Stone said, "She saves him more than he saves her. She's incredibly helpful to Spider-Man... He's the muscle, she's the brains."10 * Jamie Foxx as Electro / Max Dillon: An electrical engineer who works for Oscorp Industries. Foxx described the character as "a nobody" who initially idolizes Spider-Man.11 He develops an obsession with Spider-Man after being saved by him and obtains his powers through an accident at Oscorp involving electric eels. * Dane DeHaan as Green Goblin / Harry Osborn: An old friend of Peter and son of Norman Osborn. He was sent away to boarding school around the same time Peter's parents disappeared, and meets him for the first time since then in the film.12 He eventually assumes the role of the Green Goblin. * Colm Feore as Donald Menken: A member of the Oscorp board, and Vice President. * Felicity Jones as Felicia: Norman's assistant at Oscorp, and later Harry's. In a marketing video for the film releasing on digital HD formats, it was confirmed that Harry's assistant was called Felicia Hardy.13 * Paul Giamatti as Rhino / Aleksei Sytsevich: Giamatti said of his character, "He’s a Russian mobster. Russians are always good villains. I have an ability to just destroy things," he said. "My accent is pretty hammy. I loved doing it. It seemed to me like an opportunity to be as over-the-top hammy as possible. It was really fun."14 * Sally Field as Aunt May: Peter's aunt. * Campbell Scott as Richard Parker: Peter's father. * Embeth Davidtz as Mary Parker: Peter's mother. * Marton Csokas as Dr. Kafka: The head of Ravencroft Institute. Chris Cooper portrays Norman Osborn, the president of Oscorp and Harry Osborn's father, while B. J. Novak portrays Alistair Smythe. Denis Leary reprises his role as George Stacy from the first film. Spider-Man co-creator Stan Lee has a cameo appearance as a guest at Peter and Gwen's graduation ceremony. Michael Massee reprises his role as the "Man in the Shadows" from the first film, with the character now credited as "Gustav Fiers (The Gentleman)." Aidy Bryant appears as a woman dressed as the Statue of Liberty. J.D. Walsh appears as an online instructor demonstrating how batteries work. Category:Marvel Films Category:Spider-Man